hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Hunting
A world that was made by tdm that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by using a Key of Lunacy on a certain locker. This world is a bit unusual compared to the usual ones. To start, lets go to the X at the level hub, which will take you to the Trading Post, which Yerfdog will explain what you have to do in this world and its level. Sapphire - Spider Islands pedestal Turquoise - Desert Extra Hot pedestal Pearl - Something Smells Fishy pedestal Ruby - Lava Cavern pedestal Emerald - Rain Forest pedestal Opal - Snowbowling pedestal Once you have gotten all the Gems posted onto the pedestals in the levels,DO NOT RETRY OR GIVE UP THE LEVEL. YOU CAN ONLY GET THE 90+ COIN REWARDS AND WIN THE LEVEL ONCE. (Else you have to win this Trading Post level via Win Level cheats) Spider Islands (Rocket Keychain) As like any Island rafting level, it's complicated. But to put it simply.....it's another kill all monsters level in an Island rafting context. To start with, you have to kill all the Geozoids in the starting area to proceed.Then, you need to mash up everything from there in sight as you make your way across the Islands. The Island on the rightmost part of the level has the Rocket Keychain that is needed to be accessed via a Raft. Once all the Spitters are dead, the barrier to the bottom part of the map where Mama Spiders await will unlock. Kill all the monsters, then you can go home. Jungle Fever (Turquoise Gem) A wading waters,rafting rivers kind of level, along with the need to use the Machete to chop down Grass to make your way through.I advise killing all enemies in sight before moving on during this portion of the level. Once you are inside the forest, beware of a Mush the Shroom waiting for you. Kill him and move into the deep forest where a Treasure chest lies in wait with the Turquoise Gem. Snowbowling A bit unusual that you are unarmed, but you have an allied Snowball. You will need to nudge the Snowball to kill all the Cryozoids in the level to finish. Snow Flurries (Pearl Gem) Pretty much just a smash all monsters,unlock and get gem, finish level kind of level. Only difficult to do because you have limited firepower throughout. Here's where the Hammer and the Secret Level entrance is. Snow Furries (Secret Level) Just get all the Buddy Bunnies into the hole and go home. Desert Patrol (Ruby Gem) Just mash all the Mumbles and you will unlock the Ruby gem. Desert Extra Hot Like any UnderLava levels, you have to act fast,yet be careful. Kill as many Pygmies and gather as much firepower as you can before facing the Pygmy Weatherman. After killing him, the UnderLava level will stop and you can go and finish the level. Crypt Cavern (Sapphire Gem) To get the Sapphire Gem, you have to kill Spikey in the leftmost cave. I know it's a challenge with the low firepower you start out with, but this is where you dash straight for the Squeezy Cheese powerup. The right middle cave contains a whole bunch of Scary bats and a Scarier Bat,along with Starey Bats, so be careful. The rightmost cave is just filled with Boneheads,Lazybones,Zombies and Vampires.Just mash em all, grab the brains and go, there's no Candles this level. Lava Cavern (Squash Keychain) Like with every Lavaish level, watch your step. Did i mention you are unarmed at the start? Quickly run towards the first Machete you see and then return to slay the Thingies for your Hammer,then proceed on the level from there carefully. Please keep the Machete as you will need to chop the brown Grass down often in your way. The Lazybones has the Squash Keychain. Once you are done slaying the land enemies in the first half, a Raft will spawn for you to raft over to the next part. Yes, you have to face a Super Zombie with that measly firepower you have, so try to kite him where he cannot hit you. Once he is dead, go to the tree trunk to teleport back to the start of the level and finish. Something Smells Fishy (Hammer Keychain) Like with any Underwater level, you have to watch out with your oxygen. Otherwise this a rather simple monster mash level. The Starfish have the Hammer Keychain. Deep Sea Diving (Emerald Gem) Again, like with any Underwater combat level, watch out for underwater enemies chasing you and your oxygen,otherwise just mash away at them monsters and watch out for the "Death Zones" in this level. The Emerald Gem is at this corner of the map guarded by a Sneaky Shark. Rain Forest (Pumpkin Keychain) Ah, a muddy floor level.Otherwise, just mash every monster in the level to death and finish. The Pumpkin Keychain is at the top right most corner of the forest. Creepy Forest (Opal Gem) A dark forestish level, but still rather narrowly straightforward, just slaughter everything in your path. The only potential problems are the Super Zombies which might be a little tough unless you get them into fixes like these. Otherwise, the Opal Gem is at the bottom rightmost corner of the forest. The Pumpkin Swamp (Key of Lunacy) This can be overwhelming if you dont know where the starting Hammer is. (And the Key of Lunacy is in the Lava.) The Centipumpkin and Robopumpkin are definitely out for your blood, so you have to be responsive and kite them well at the start. You have to really take them out along with the Jalapenos,without attracting the attention of the Boomkins at the right side of that portion of the map or the Squashes at the bottom part of the map, else you have too much on your plate. Once that is done with, you have to proceed to the bottom of the swamp to kill the Great Pumpkin.Once that is over with, you can finish. The Candles of this level are at these two locations. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from SpisMall Locker